


The Power Within

by Clevergirl_28



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shapeshifting, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevergirl_28/pseuds/Clevergirl_28
Summary: Zoey Evans is on the run from the government after an incident when she was younger. When she meets Jacob White, everything starts to go to hell and the government is getting closer and closer to finding her. Will she be able to leave Jacob and her father behind to protect them or will she stay to be with them. Read and find out





	1. The Origin Story

My name is Zoey Evans and I’m just like everyone else.

Actually, that’s a lie, I look the same but I’m not. The event that changed me was 11 years ago when I was 5. It was 'bring your child to work' day at my dad’s office. He’s some sort of scientist for the government. He was never really able to tell me because everything he works on is restricted and you have to have special clearance to see it. 

Anyway, I went with my dad and we were greeted by his co-workers and their kids. My best friend was there, his dad worked side by side with my dad. We were practically inseparable. His name is Sam Ross and we are still good friends today but he doesn’t know anything happened to me, he just thinks I moved. Back to the story, we were taken on a tour but the back half of the building we couldn’t see because the classified experiments were going on back there. 

Suddenly these lights started flashing and the alarm started blaring. It was chaos, I look around and I didn’t see my dad. I learned later that he had to go back and put the other experiments on lockdown during emergencies. 

I didn’t know that then, so I ran around crying, looking for my dad. I searched for a while and then I came across this room filled with this type of fog with a beautiful and vibrant blue light. It was just a monitor that was causing the blue light, but I didn’t know that then. 

5-year-old-me was curious and went inside. Little did I know this room was the cause of the alarms. No one was around, everyone had left. They were in the middle of a test and it went haywire. 

Long story short, there were a lot of flashing lights, more of the fog stuff that I later found out was a serum that changes the chemical makeup of a human being, and that it was not ready for human testing yet. I breathed in the serum and fainted. 

I woke up at the hospital with my dad running by my side. I was being rushed into surgery to clear my lungs of the fog. After I woke up from surgery, they said that I was ok and that I was clear to go home to recover. 

On the way home, we were pulled over by these army vehicles full of armed soldiers. They told my dad that I would have to be taken back to the facility to be tested on. My dad practically ran over three of them and escaped. 

That’s how I got here, Ridgeville. 11 years passed without any problems, I had no symptoms, and the government agency hadn’t found us yet. But I don’t want to jinx it.


	2. The Great Jacob White

I swear this guy is going to be the death of me. I met him on the first day at my new school.

I constantly have to switch schools to keep the government from finding me. I walked into class on my first day and I sit down. Something hit me on the head. I turn around and I see three guys snickering in the back. I rolled my eyes and turn back around. 

“Hey! New girl, we want to talk to you!” said Jacob. I turned around with a groan 

“What do you want?” I said to them. “Someone’s grumpy.” Said Jacob’s friend with a pouty face. They all laughed. 

“What’s your name, new girl?” Asked Jacob. “Zoey,” I told him. 

“Welcome to Ridgeville High,” said Jacob, sarcastically. 

It turned out that I had every freaking class with him. He soon caught on and sat next to me in every class. He knew it annoyed me, he didn’t need any more reasons to sit next to me. He constantly asked questions. 

I had to lie to him about pretty much everything. What I told him is that I moved around a lot because I’m a military brat. He asked about my parents. 

That’s a really touchy subject for me because my mom died when one of her experiments went wrong. My mom and dad worked together for the same government agency, they were working on something huge and the regulators couldn’t contain it and it exploded while my mom was running toward the emergency shut off button. My dad healed but my mom succumbed to her injuries. 

I told Jacob that I lost her to cancer when I was really young. I still remember the hint of sadness I saw behind his eyes. He had never really shown any real emotion in those few days that I had known him, so I just assumed he was incapable. 

After about a week and a half, we got closer and we started hanging out. He is still the same jokester that I met that first day. He makes fun of me, and I respond with a quip remark. 

Now we are hanging out at the beach for winter break. We decided to go somewhere warm to escape the cold. We went to Folly Beach and were staying at a secluded beach house overlooking the ocean. It feels nice to finally have a friend again. It’s not fun having to constantly push people away. 

As long as we don’t get any signs that the government is getting close to finding us, we can stay. I hope they never find us, I really want to just settle down for a little while, just long enough for me to finish high school.


	3. The Adventure at the Beach

We pull up to the beach house at Folly Beach and we get out of Jacob’s car. 

I look at the beautiful ocean, awestruck. Jacob and I look at each other, grinning, and we start sprinting to the water in our bathing suits under our shirts. He’s on the track team so he beats me by a mile. 

He takes off his shirt and I have to do a double take. He has abs! I never knew that. He’s usually wearing a baggy sweatshirt. They are perfectly chiseled and he isn’t even flexing! 

“You coming?” He asks me and I snap back to reality “Ya, totally, let's go.” I pull off my shirt and shorts. 

I’m wearing a plain black bikini. I may not have abs but I am still fit. My dad makes me train in order for me to protect myself in case the government does find us. What good is running from the government if you can’t run? 

I look over and now he’s staring. Wide-eyed and mouth open. I am jumping up and down screaming in my head but I play it cool. I’ve never had anyone check me out before. 

“You enjoying the view?” I ask him sarcastically. He blushes and looks back up at my eyes instead of the rest of my body. 

“It’s only fair that I return the favor.” He shrugs and then it’s my turn to blush. I thought I was subtle! 

He takes off running into the water, spraying all the people in the water around him. Of course, he’s completely oblivious to the groans and grunts from the families and couples he drenched during his grand entrance. 

“C’mon! Get in already.” I run and jump in right next to him, drenching his light brown hair and a strand falls in front of his face. An evil smirk spreads across his face. “Oh ok! Is that how you want to play it? It’s on!” The next thing I know we are in the middle of a water fight. He splashes me in the face and I push his head under water. 

He comes up and shakes his head, getting water on my face. After the water fight, we get out and lay down on the towels. Jacob bolts upright and I jump. 

“You know what we should do?!” He asks me “What?” I say, trying to recover from the heart attack he gave me. “Let’s go get dinner.” He says, excitement all over his face. That actually sounds so good right now, I’m starving. “Sure, but let's go get showers and change first.”


	4. The Dinner Date

After getting dressed I walk out of my room and Jacob is sitting on the couch. 

He gets up “Let’s go! I’m starving.” He says and we both laugh. We walk out the door and Jacob starts walking really quickly 

“Wait up! Where are we going?” I ask him, jogging to keep up. “No, you can hurry up! We will be there in five minutes. You’ll just have to wait that long to find out. ” He says. 

I roll my eyes and follow him. We arrive at this restaurant after about a five-minute walk. The sign out front reads 'The Wild Vine' I think it’s an Italian restaurant. Whatever it is, it smells amazing and it is a beautiful restaurant. 

We go inside and we are seated by a hostess. “So…. what do you think you are going to get?” Jacob asks awkwardly. 

I’m getting kinda worried, he’s never been the awkward type. He always has something to say, it’s never really been small talk. “I think I’m gonna get the chicken alfredo, do you want to share?” I ask him “Sure!” he responds. 

Then I see a mischievous sparkle in his eyes return. “Watch this.” He pulls down the paper on his straw a little bit and blows it off on to a dish that a waiter is carrying past our table. “Yes! Now sit back and enjoy the show.” We are sitting in the corner snickering like idiots. 

The plate is sat in front of this snobby looking older woman who has a hat on as large as the tray that the food is being brought on. The waiter sets it down and she looks at it for a second. “What is this?!” She exclaims as she picks up the straw wrapper that is now damp with tomato sauce. 

We start dying of laughter and wiping the tears from our eyes. I look over at Jacob and I’ve never really noticed how beautiful his smile is. His teeth are pearly white, he has dimples on each cheek, and his eyes have just as much happiness as the smile. 

The waiter comes up and clears his throat. “What may I get you this fine evening?” He asks while we are trying to contain our laughter. 

We order and start re-enacting the snobby lady. Our food comes, we check for straw wrappers, and we dig in. It is delicious. We continue to talk and joke and before we know it we are some of the only people left in the restaurant. We get the check and Jacob pays. 

“Let’s go on a walk down the beach.” He says as he stands up and extends his hand. I grab it and we start walking, side by side, hand in hand. The wind swept through his hair making that one strand fall in front of his face. 

God, he is sexy, I’ve never really seen him as attractive before, I wonder what changed. His smile radiates in the dark. His crystal blue eyes reflect the pale moonlight. We stop, staring deep into each other’s eyes. He grabs my waist and pulls me in. I gasp and start to blush like crazy. He puts his hands on my cheeks. He studies my facial expression and then goes for it. Our lips lock and start moving in sync. He pulls away and we smile at each other, content in each other’s arms


	5. The Symptom

I feel like I am in heaven after that kiss, soon my joy is replaced with what feels like a jackhammer in my head.

I fall and put my weight into Jacob. Then the pain slowly starts to spread to the rest of my body and I’m groaning in pain. “Zoey? What’s happening! Zoey!” Jacob starts to panic, not being able to help.

It was late and no one was on the beach to help. Jacob sets me gently on the ground and is desperately crying for help. I reach up and rest my hand on his cheek to let him know I’m going to be ok.

 _Crack_ , I scream in agony. Jacob is panicking and looks like he’s about to throw up at the sight of my deformed leg. The same thing happens to the other leg, just as painful as the first.

Then I feel it in my spine is stretching and twisting, moving into painful positions. Jacob is trying to comfort me by stroking my face and combing my hair. I feel the pain in my stomach and my muscles flex into what feels like abs.

Jacob is staring wide-eyed at me, changing and morphing into who knows what. My hair that Jacob was combing grows shorter and shorter until it looks like a boy’s hair cut.

Jacob pulls his hand away from my head and tries to get up and back away from me but he trips and falls back into the sand. The pain finally subsides and I look up at Jacob, confused and nervous.

“Zoey?” He asks me “Yes?” I respond. My face goes pale and my stomach drops. The voice that came out of my mouth, isn’t mine. It’s deep and husky.

I slowly get up and Jacob helps me, still in shock. I stand all the way up and realize that I’m the same height as Jacob now. “Whatever you do, don’t look down.” He warns me, backing away, hands out like he’s trying to calm a wild animal.

I look down, wanting to know why I shouldn’t look down. What the heck is happening?! I have no shirt on, I have washboard abs, swim shorts on and I’m farther from the ground than I was three minutes ago.

I reach my hand up and touch my hair. It’s gone, almost all of it. It feels kinda like… Jacob’s. The abs look like Jacob’s. My voice sounds like Jacob’s. This is Jacob’s bathing suit.

“Jacob, who do I look like to you?” I ask him, still freaking out. “Ummm, uhh, I don’t, um, really don't know how to tell you this but you look like me. Like, exactly like me.” He says in a daze.

I sit down and tuck my knees into my chest. I start crying and Jacob come and sits next to me. “Hey, don’t cry. I would hug you, but you’re kinda me right now.” He says trying to add his usual comedy.

“I don’t know why this happened. Will I turn back?!” I ask, my mind going in all different directions.

“Hold on for a second. Let’s retrace our steps. First, we had dinner, we had the same thing so it wasn’t the food, we walked on the beach, we uh, kissed then this started happening.” He says, blushing when he said that we kissed.

“This is so weird, I’m telling myself not to cry and that we kissed.” He says putting his hands over his face.

“Hey! I’m still Zoey, I’m not you, I just for some reason look like you.” I say, starting to get frustrated. He puts his hands up defensively. “Chill. I think that we just need to calm down.” He says.


End file.
